


[screw the frou-frou titles you all know this is dirty]

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hinata tops, I really, M/M, Riding, really need Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you. You’re plenty good at this. When you come all over yourself, it’s really hot.”<br/>Hinata chuckled. “Tanaka was right, you really don’t censor yourself.”<br/>“I’m sitting here with my ass a few centimeters from your dick and you’re complaining about how I don’t censor myself?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[screw the frou-frou titles you all know this is dirty]

Hinata covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t look. He _couldn’t_ look. God, if only he could bury his head into the hood of his sweatshirt, burrow away into the sea of fabric and just squeak in response to anything that Nishinoya had to say to him. Anything he could do to avoid opening his eyes, let alone meeting Nishinoya’s.

 

“Don’t hide like that. It’s not sexy.”

Through pursed lips, Hinata could only mumble back, “S-S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be so nervous, hey,” Nishinoya soothed, sitting on Hinata’s thighs so their two erections brushed up against each other. Hinata twitched at the sticky fluid running down his leg from the excess lubricant in Nishinoya’s ass. “We’ve seen each other naked lots of times. How’s this any different?”

“It’s–It’s nothing, it’s fine!” Hinata snapped, daring to open his eyes for a moment to aim an embarrassed glare at Nishinoya. “I’m–I– _okay_.”

“Sure, you are.” Nishinoya raised a mischievous eyebrow. He wiggled his hips into Hinata’s, rubbing his cock against him. “I want to do this. Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” his teeth were chattering as he replied, “I’m just–I’m just nervous, okay?”

Nishinoya’s feet shook back and forth out of sheer impatience. “Re _lax_ , come on. I wanna get you inside me before the lube dries.”

Hinata emitted another high-pitched whine, wiggling back and forth under Nishinoya’s weight. His cock erect, a large part of his brain was screaming _Just let him sit on your dick!_ But, the minority party was still out to lunch, pretending that he was not, in fact, about to experience the orgasm of his life. An itch traveled up the back of his neck and managed to wrench one of his hands away from his face. His uncovered eye, in turn, latched onto the sight of Nishinoya standing on his knees and positioning himself above the head of his dick.

 

_Lord._

“If you’re gonna be squeaky, fine with me. It’s cute,” Nishinoya remarked with a chuckle, “but it’s not gonna stop me from riding your cock.” Before Hinata could open his mouth, another pair of lips were on his, and a small hand was moving up the back of his neck and into his hair. He grunted when Nishinoya slipped his tongue into his mouth, running it along the roof and _crap_ was that a shiver that ran down his back. But, just as Hinata’s hands dared to move more than a few inches from his own body, Nishinoya pulled away with a smirk.

 

“I _want_ you. You’re plenty good at this. When you come all over yourself, it’s really hot.”

Hinata chuckled. “Tanaka was right, you really don’t censor yourself.”

“I’m sitting here with my ass a few centimeters from your dick and you’re complaining about how I don’t censor myself?” Nishinoya snorted, leaning his forehead into Hinata with his hands still threaded into his hair. “You’re kind of stupid.”

“So are you! Your hair is tickling me, how much gel do you put in it?”

“A lot.”

 

Nishinoya sat, and Hinata gasped.

 

The tight warmth that surrounded his cock filled his face with red. Hinata’s breaths went in and out in shuddering heaves as Nishinoya pressed his hips down, letting centimeter by centimeter of his length slide inside his entrance. He bit into his bottom lip hard enough to otherwise break skin, if he had the guts to draw his own blood. Nishinoya gripped onto his shoulders for leverage, and gently bobbed up and down on his erection to ease up the tightness as much as he could. Sweat glistened on their faces; the breeze coming in through the window was hardly a help. Where Hinata’s eyes worked to look anywhere but down, Nishinoya’s were calm, with only a slight twitch of the mouth to indicate his pleasure.

 

Nishinoya let out a quiet breath as his hips met Hinata’s. “Could be bigger,” he commented, but immediately added, “could be smaller, too though. You’re just right.”

Hinata looked down. “Whoa.”

“How’s it feel to be on the other end?” Nishinoya chuckled. “Now you know why I like being on top.”

“Yeah.” Hinata rolled his lips under his teeth. Hands. Where should he put his hands? He couldn’t reach Nishinoya’s shoulders, lying down – maybe his thighs? Where did Nishinoya put _his_ hands when Hinata was riding him? Everything from his cellphone number to his middle school homeroom number Hinata forgot: only the sight of his own cock buried deep in Nishinoya’s entrance burned in his mind. “Can… can you move?”

“Huh?” Nishinoya blinked and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. “Oh, yeah. I could totally move.” With that, Nishinoya leaned his hands near Hinata’s knees for leverage, lifted his hips, and dropped them back down on Hinata’s cock. At the sensation that followed, Hinata’s legs shot up to cling to Nishinoya’s back, toes curled so tight he was sure they’d turn blue. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed. “Really good.”

“Awesome,” Nishinoya replied. “It’s gonna get a lot better.”

 

 


End file.
